The Golden Opportunity
by AkzMoMo
Summary: What could go wrong if you were in a team of lovers, siblings and strangers? Alot of thing. Story is told form the POV off Luke Tayler. Join him and his team on adventures in the world of Remnant, where they meet Team RWBY, team JNPR, team CFVY and Team SAPR. (I suck at summaries) (Rated T for cursing and mild violence)
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Opportunity

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 1 The Shining Beacon!

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A certain blonde brawler exclaimed.

"Please stop" A small girl in a black and red dress said while getting the live squeezed out of her.

"But I'm so proud off you"

"Really, Sis, it's nothing"

"What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't wanna be 'the bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Off course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything"

"But you are special"

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continuous to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa" A reporter said over the speakers.

"Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted… "The reporter known as Lisa was saying before she got cut-off.

A hologram of a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, her eyes are bright green. She wears thin oval glasses, she has dangling teal earrings. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple on the inside and black on the outside.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the woman says.

"Who is that?" The blonde asks her younger sister.

"My name Glynda Goodwitch" The woman now known as Glynda says as if she heard the question.

"Oh"

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy, our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda explained before the hologram vanished.

"Oh, wow" The small girl in black and red said before walking to the window.

Other 'students' also walked toward the window including me.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" the small girl said "I guess home isn't too far after all"

"Beacon's our home now" The blonde said.

"Oh, I feel sick" A blonde boy with a black hoodie said almost throwing up.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone"

"It was a nice moment while it lasted"

"I wonder who we're going to meet"

"I hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'"

"Oh, Yang, gross you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross,…" the blonde known as Yang said.

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" the small girl screamed.

As we arrived at Beacon 'Vomit Boy' ran towards the nearest trash can and threw up into it.

"Are you okay?" I asked when he was done.

"I'm fine, it's just, I get sick when I'm on airships" Vomit Boy said. "Thanks for asking… Sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, right, I'm Luke Tayler, nice to meet you…" I said as I held my hand out to shake his.

" Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he shook my hand.

Together we walked towards the courtyard when we heard an explosion.

"Unbelievable" A girl with white hair tide in a long ponytail at the side of her head in a white dress shouted. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

I'm really, really sorry!" the small girl in red and black from the ship said.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt!" The girl in white said. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well… I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!"

"It's Heiress, actually" A girl white black hair a bow in her hair said as she walked towards them "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said with her chin held high.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" The girl continued.

"What? How dare… The nerve of… Ugh" Weiss exclaimed before walking off angry.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" the girl in red and black yelled towards Weiss as she walked off. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day, so what's.." she was about to ask something to the black haired girl when she noticed the girl walking away. "Welcome to Beacon…" she said sadly while lying on the ground.

"Hey…" Jaune said while offering his hand to the girl "I'm Jaune"

"Ruby" she said accepting his hand.

I just stood next to Jaune while he helped the girl up.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship" she said while giggling. This also got a chuckle out of me, this caused Ruby to notice me.

"Oh… Hi… I'm Ruby, nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out towards me.

"Hi, I'm Luke Tayler, nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" Jaune said explaining to Ruby, we were walking around the grounds off Beacon because we didn't know where to go.

"Look, I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind" Ruby said.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" He said mockingly.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident" Ruby said complaining about the new nickname.

"I think it fits ya" I said chuckling.

I got a punch on the shoulder in return. _Damn that girl hits hard for her size I thought._

"Well the name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said.

"Do they" Ruby and I asked.

"T-They will… Well, I hope they will…" he said "I mean, my mom always says that… Eh never mind"

"So… I got this thingy" Ruby said before whipping out an absolutely enormous scythe.

"Whoa!" Jaune and I said surprised.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked. _No it is a freaking gun I thought._

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" Ruby explained _Oh shit, I was right._

"A wha-?" Jaune said with his jaw almost on the floor from amazement.

"It's also a gun"

"Oh, that's cool!"

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword"

"Oooooooh!"

"Yeah, I've got this shield too!" He said taking the hilt from his sword while it expanded into a shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked while touching the shield, Jaune lost control over the shield when it started jumping when he tried to catch it.

"Well… the shield get smaller… So, when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away at put my sword in it" Jaune explained about his weapons.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same" I asked.

"Yeah, it does" Jaune said while hanging his head down.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said. "So Luke, what kind of weapon do you have?"

"Well" I started before tearing the sleeve of the jacket I was wearing to reveal my mechanical arm "This is my primary weapon, which also functions as my arm since I lost the original in an accident" I explained.

"That's… Nice?" she said hesitating.

"It's okay I got over the fact that I lost my arm a long time ago so it isn't a touchy subject" I said.

"Okay, so what does it do" Ruby said with excitement in her voice.

"Well it has four modes" I explained "It has the hand mode it is in right now, it has a sword mode" I said before a large blade came out the arm " It also has a shield mode" As I said that the sword retracted and the arm expand to the size of a traditional shield "And last but not least it also has a gun mode" The shield retracted back into the arm and two long barrels came out of the arm "That is what my arm does"

"Oooooooh" Ruby practically screamed with what I swore were stars in her eyes.

"Wait you said 'primary weapon' does that mean you also have another?" Jaune asked me.

"Yeah, I also have this" I pulled a small pistol from my side "It is a simple small pistol which shoots dust infused bullets"

"Nice" Jaune said.

"By the way Jaune, why did you help me back at the courtyard?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"Eh, why not?" He said "My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'"

"Hmmm… Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked us.

"I was following you" Jaune said to Ruby.

"Do you know where we are going" she asked me.

"Nope, I was just following you guys" I said with a smile on my face. "Nah, just kidding, we need to go that way to get to the opening speech" I said pointing my finger to the tallest building on the school grounds.

"Hey over here, I saved you a spot" Yang shouted to her sister.

We walked over to her.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" The older of the two asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked.

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No she literally exploded a hole in front of the school" I said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, I'm Luke Tayler, nice to meet you" I said.

"'Kay, my name is Yang Xiao Long" She said. "Wait are you guys being sarcastic?"

"I wish" Ruby said "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!" Weiss said behind Ruby, which caused said girl to jump into her sister's arms

"Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said angry.

"Oh my God, you guys weren't being sarcastic, you really exploded" Yang said surprised.

"Told ya"

"It was an accident" Ruby said before getting a paper booklet pushed in her face by Weiss "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product, although not mandatory, the Schnee Dust Company highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field" Weiss said as if she as a robot.

"Ya know, I'm part robot but it think she is just a full-fledged robot covered by some skin" I told Yang and Jaune after she finished her speech.

"Uhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, uh,,, It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall blonde, and scraggly over there and that handsome fellow next to you" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Oh wow, really" Ruby asked happy not hearing the sarcastic tone in Weiss's voice.

"NO!" Weiss said.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief" An new voice said speaking in the microphone "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight" Glynda, the woman from the hologram in the airship, told us. "Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed!"

"He seemed kind of off" Yang said when Glynda was done talking.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby replied.

"I'm a natural blond, you know" Jaune said to Weiss trying to flirt.

"It's like a big slumber party" Yang said while jumping down on her sleeping bag.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby replied while writing something in a book.

"I know I do" Yang said before she makes a purring sound, and looking at some shirtless boys before Jaune walks by humming in his blue onesie with matching bunny slippers he stops when he sees Yang looking at him, which caused Yang to quickly look away and ask her sister what she is doing with that book.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." She replied.

"Aww, that's cute" Yang and I replied.

Ruby replied by throwing a pillow in Yang's and my face.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, and since when are you here" She said.

"What about Jaune and Luke they're nice, there young go plus two friends, that's a 200 percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'"

"There's no such thing as 'negative friends', You just made two friends and one enemy" Yang said before another pillow hit her face. "Look it's only been one day, trust me, you've got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet"

"That girl…" Ruby said sitting up.

"You know her?"

"Not really… she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Well, now's your chance!" Yang replied getting up and dragging her sister with her.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?"

The Black haired girl looked up from her book to see Yang and me dragging Ruby behind us.

"Hellooo" Yang waved at the girl "I believe you two may know each other"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?" the girl said recognising Ruby.

"Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby." Ruby told the girl introducing herself.

"Okay" was the short reply.

"What are you doing" Yang whispered to her little sister.

"I don't know, help me" Ruby whispered back.

"So… what's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake" was the reply.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, this is my baby sister Ruby and that fellow standing next to her is Luke" She said introducing herself and me "I like your bow"

"Thanks"

"It goes great with your… pajamas"

"Right…"

"Nice night don't you think" Yang said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes" was the short reply. "It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read… as soon as you leave."

"Yeah… this girl is a lost cause" Yang said giving up on trying to maintain a conversation with the girl.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked interested in the book Blake was reading.

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"

"Oh, yeah… Sounds lovely…" I said sarcastic.

Ruby explained that she loves books and that they are the reason she wanted to become a huntress. Blake asked if it was because Ruby wanted the romantic and adventurous live of a huntress, and that it isn't and rainbows and sunshine in the real world. Ruby then replied with the fact that that is what they're fighting for to make the world a better place for everyone.

"Oh, I'm so proud off my little baby sister" Yang said as she hugged Ruby after she was done with her speech.

"Hey, cut it out" Ruby said before punching her sister right in the face, this caused the two of them to wrestle with one another which attracted the likes of our resident Ice Princess.

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss yelled "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

"Oh no, not you again" Was the reply off Yang, Ruby and me.

"She's right!" Ruby said "People are trying to sleep"

"Oh, so now you are one my side?"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she is only trying to be nice" I said.

"She is a hazard to my health" Weiss said before Blake blows out the candle which caused it to go black.

"Hey who turned off the light?!" I asked.

"Me, now go to sleep" Blake said.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Opportunity

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 2 Initiations

"Wake up lazy bud!" An extremely energetic girl with orange hair said to what I guess was a friend of hers. "It's morning, It's morning, It's morning, It's moooorning!" she sang _seriously how can someone have so much energy this early in the morning_.

I got out of my sleeping bag and went to the bathroom.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours!" The energetic girl said to her friend who had long black hair tied into a ponytail, he also had a magenta streak in his hair. "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well, I'm me!"

I heard the girl still talking to her friend while I was brushing my teeth.

"But it's just crazy, you know? We've been friends for soooooo long. What are the odds of us still being together. Well, not together together. That would just be weird" The girl said back in the ballroom "Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome" While she talked the boy just tied up his sleeping bag and said nothing.

I decided to get something to eat before the initiation, can fight on an empty stomach.

"Right, what was I thinking?" the girl said while having a pancake in her mouth. "But still, I hope we end up on a same team together. Ooh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work, he has the school" _Jesus how can you have so much energy._

After finishing my food I went to the locker room to get my stuff. While I was walking towards the locker room I ran into someone and we both fell on the ground.

"Sorry, my fault I was looking where I was going" I apologised.

"It's nothing" The boy I ran into said getting up and offering me a hand "Mistakes happen, it's only human to make them"

"Thanks" I said accepting his hand as he pulled me from the ground "So you excited for the initiation?" I asked.

"Yeah, we get to show our skill to the others, all while trying to do as good as possible to be accepted into the school" The boy said.

"Come on, we need to get our stuff" I said.

"Oh yeah"

"My name is Luke Tayler by the way, what's your name?" I asked while walking towards the locker room.

"The name is Tyler Gem, nice to meet you" Tyler said.

In the locker room is spotted the same boy and girl from earlier. The girl was still super energetic and the boy was just getting his stuff from his locker.

"Oh! I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" The girl told her friend. A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora…" the boy said.

Yes, Ren" Nora asked him.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise" he said while putting his guns in his sleeves.

"…. That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together."

"Come on, Nora. Let's go"

"But not 'together' together."

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about" Ruby asked Yang as Ren and Nora came walking past.

"Oh, who knows… So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said to Ruby.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking" Ruby explained while hugging her weapon.

"Remember Ruby, you're not the only one going though initiation" I said walking towards the two of them.

"Yeah, if you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang told her sister.

"Ugh, you sound like dad" Ruby said annoyed "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk." This caused me to chuckle as I got an annoyed look from Ruby.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on you guy's team or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said while combing through her long blond hair with her fingers.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" Ruby said accusingly to her older sister.

"W-what!? NO! Of course I do, I just thought… I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!" She said defending herself.

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous" Jaune said while he walked past the bickering sisters. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday?! I would remember having to count that high. Ugh, why does this have to happen today?!"

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked ,a girl with deep red hair tied into a high ponytail, known as Pyrrha. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself."

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha answered Weiss's question "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may"

"Well, I was think maybe we could be on a team together" Weiss told Pyrrha.

"Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha answered.

"Great" Weiss answered.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" Jaune interrupted Weiss while she was lost in thought about how great of a team she and Pyrrha would be.

"You again?" Weiss said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice to meet you Jaune" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day" He said while (trying to) flexing his muscles.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" She said while face palming.

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed! So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you think?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-" Pyrrha said before getting cut-off by Jaune.

"You don't say. Well, hot-stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune is it?" Weiss asked getting in between of the two" Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel"

"This is Pyrrha" She explained.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved to Jaune.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum.

"Never heard of it" Jaune told her.

"Ah! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record!" she continued.

"The what?" Me and Jaune asked at the same time.

"Oh, hi Luke" he said when he saw me.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss said.

"Oh, that's you" I asked looking at Pyrrha "Nice to meet you, the name is Luke Tayler"

"Pyrrha Nikos, it's also nice to meet you" she replied.

"Don't they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you" Pyrrha explained.

"So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not… Sorry" He said while hanging his head.

"Actually Jaune , I think you'd make a great leader" Pyrrha said trying to cheer him up.

"D'oh, stop it!" He said happily.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

"Oh, and yours should be" An enormous boy with messy purple hair said while walking towards us. He wore a black and purple advanced battle suit, at first I thought he was from the Atlas military, but what would do guys do hear.

"Who dares" Weiss said angry to the newcomer.

"Grant Combs, at your service Ice Princess" Grant said mockingly, Weiss gave him a glare in return.

"What makes you think you have the rights to speak to me in such a manner" Weiss said angry.

"Well I heard you insulting this young man here who was just being friendly, and couldn't let that slip past, plus, who would let an opportunity to mock the almighty Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques Schnee and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company slip by. "He said with a grin on his face. After he was done he just walked away with the huge grin on his face. _That boy must have some courage to just straight up mock Weiss, but then again have you seen his freaking armour I think he would be able to survive a damn Nuke in that armour_

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick" Jaune continued with renewed self-esteem." Now I'm not supposed to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings and find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please!?" Weiss asked Pyrrha who responded but throwing her spear and spearing Jaune to the closest wall.

"I'm sorry" she said when retrieving her weapon.

"Ya had that coming for ya man" I said as I came back now dressed in my combat attire.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Glynda's voice came over the speakers. "Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately"

"Come on let's go" I told him.

"For years you have trained to become warriors" Headmaster Ozpin said when we all arrived at the cliffs "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams" Glynda continued "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today"

"What?!" Ruby asked.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin picked up where Glynda left off. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well"

Ruby wasn't pleased at all with this news.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be you partner for the next 4 years" Headmaster Ozpin continued.

"What?!" Ruby asked (again)

"See? I told you!" Nora said to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" Ozpin continued "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of you initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-" Jaune began raising his hand which headmaster Ozpin ignored.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

I took my position and looked to my right is saw several other students including: A tall girl in knight armour wielding a war hammer, A fox faunus girl in a dress wielding two short swords, another person who I could completely see because the giant known a Grant Combs ,who was wielding a giant dual sided axe, was standing in front of her/him, A muscular boy wearing black and grey army gear with two sub-machine gun strapped on his back, I saw Tyler wearing nothing but a large black tailcoat and dark-green jeans having his weapon in his hand, next to me was a boy as tall as I was with grey hair I saw no visible weapons and his eyes were completely white implying he was blind, Then I came, on the other side of me stood Weiss, next to Weiss stood Pyrrha Nikos, Next to her a boy with a faux hawk just like me but his was light green, next to the boy stood the energetic Nora off course accompanied by Ren, Next to Ren stood a tall boy with a confident pose with his orange hair combed back, next to the boy stood Yang, next to Yang off course stood Ruby (with a not so happy look on her face) and last but not least stood Jaune absolutely terrified.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question" Jaune asked.

"WHOO, HOO!" The girl in knight armour was launched off the cliff.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?" Jaune asked still scared "You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling" Ozpin replied.

Other students also launched including me.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy"

"Uhhuh… Yeah" Jaune replied even more terrified.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY" he asked as he was launched off the cliff.

Ozpin looked back at us while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I said as I flew through the air, I was having a blast, until I got smacked right in the face by a bird who came flying by, in the distance I heard Ruby yell : "Birdie, no!" and I heard Jaune screaming.

After recovering from the shock I looked down and saw that the ground was approaching fast, I shifted my arm into shield mode and blocked most off the branches from hitting my face, some still hit my legs but my Aura protected me, when I saw a larger tree coming up I shifted my arm into sword mode a stabbed it into the tree effectively stopping my fall inches from the ground, shifting my arm into gun mode I quickly scoped the area for Grimm before continuing.

After getting to know the area I continued north until I heard a Grimm growling in the bushes I turned around just in time to see a Ursa Minor charging out of the thicket, and straight at me. I quickly shifted my arm into shield mode to block the attack but was still pushed several feet back.

I shifted my arm into gun mode a shot the Grimm a couple of times before it charged at me, shifting into sword mode I quickly stabbed the Grimm in its side slowing it down but said Grimm was not done yet and swiped with its paw at me smacking me away most off the hit was absorbed by my Aura but it still stung. Knowing it was weakened but still packed a punch I shifted my arm into gun mode a shot the Grimm right in the face. After confusing it is changed my arm into its normal mode to finish the job. Running at the confused Grimm I slammed my mechanical hand right into its face effectively breaking its neck by the sheer force off the hit.

After falling dead onto the ground in turned into black mist and disappeared.

I continued my journey north until I heard some more rustling I turned around changing my arm into gun mode to shoot whatever was coming at me until the cause of the sound came out of the bushes in the form of Tyler.

"Wow, wow, easy there I ain't no Grimm man" He said holding his hands in the air.

"Oh, sorry" I said changing my arm back to normal.

"Neat trick you got there" he said looking at my arm.

"Thanks, it comes in handy when facing Grimm" I replied with a smile. "What's your defence against those things?"

"This is my weapon" he said showing me his weapon "It's called Eclipse and it's a cutlass and is able to change into a burst rifle. I also have these two" he said before pulling two small swords from under his tailcoat. "These two are called Sar & Eon, Sar is a small sword infused with fire dust and Eon is a small sword infused with ice dust" he explained.

"Sweet, I also have this" I said before pulling my pistol from its hiding spot." It's a simple pistol which shoot dust infused bullets."

"Cool, so do you know if we're getting close to the destination?"

"Yeah, we should be there any minute now" As I finished saying that we walked into a clearing with an old ruined temple. "Guess we're here"

"Who are those two" Tyler asked pointing too two figures already at the temple.

"Huh, oh, the one with long blond hair is Yang, the one with black hair is Blake, this should be a fun year, those two are complete opposites off each other" I said while laughing. "Hey guys, guess we aren't the first here"

"Nope, neither were we" Yang replied. "Who's that handsome fellow with you?" she said while looking at Tyler or too be more precise his open tailcoat with nothing under it.

"Oh, I'm Tyler, I'm Luke's partner for the next four years" Tyler replied.

"I'm Yang nice to meet you, this is my partner Blake" she said introducing herself and her partner.

After getting introduced to each other we heard a very girly scream coming from the woods.

"Oh no, some girl is in trouble" Yang said worried.

"That's not a girl, that's Jaune" I replied while face palming "It was only a matter of time before he got into trouble, I hope he's already found his partner or he could be in even more trouble"

"What should we do?" Yang asked

"Heads up!" Someone screamed, it sounded like it came from above so we all looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky _how the hell did she get so high up in the sky?_

Before anyone could react Ruby was hit mid-air by Jaune flying body coming from the forest.

"Ugh, ugh, what was that?" Ruby asked after getting hit mid-air and ending up in a tree.

*Ahem*"Hey Ruby" Jaune said" Hanging upside down in the same tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang confused.

Before anyone could say anything we heard growling coming from the forest, follow be a "Yeehaw" from a certain hyperactive orange haired girl. When the Grimm fell down I confirmed our suspicion as Nora rolled from its back.

"Aww, its broken" she said pouting "Eeeew…"she said while looking at the fallen Grimm.

"Nora?" Ren said while trying to catch his breath "Please…. Don't ever do that again." When he looked up he saw she already was at the temple picking up a white rook piece "OOOOO… I'm Queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" She said in a sing-song voice while striking ridiculous poses.

"NORA!" Ren yelled slightly annoyed.

"Hehehe, coming Ren" she said stopping with singing and quickly saluted.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked even more confused.

While trying to process everything that just happened they heard more tree breaking while turning to the sound they saw Grant Combs running out of the forest while carrying a girl with light blue hair, she wasn't injured, so I didn't understand why he was carrying her.

They were followed by a massive group of Beowolves when they stopped next to everyone they all quickly took care of the Beowolves.

"Thanks, Ah, some new faces" Grant said "Hello my name is Grant Combs and this is my partner Freya Tayler"

"Hey everyone" the girl known as Freya said "Hey, brother, I'm surprised to see you here" she said while looking at me before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Sis" I wheezed out trying to breath. "What are you doing here?" I asked when she released me.

"Same thing as you guys, going through the initiation at Beacon academy, while not trying to get killed by the Grimm that live in this damned forest" She said.

"Wait, you guys are brother and sister, yet you didn't know you were going to the very same academy to become huntsmen and huntresses?" Blake asked us.

"Nope, see, our parents are divorced, I live with mom, and she lives with dad" I explained. "We don't have a lot of contact because our parents forbid it to talk to each other so…"

"But now we are in the same academy we will be seeing each other on a daily basis so , yeah" Freya said happily giving me another hug.

"Cut it out ya know how much I hate hugs" I yelled at her.

Seeing an opportunity to tease someone Yang quickly joined the hug and Ruby soon joined after.

"I will seriously kill you girls" I said trying to break free.

"Nah, ya are all talk but no show just like always" Freya teased me.

"Don't tempt me" I said.

Before we could continue bickering, Pyrrha ran into the clearing out of breath, soon followed by a Deathstalker.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"AH, I can't take it anymore, can everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"Um, Yang" Ruby asked her sister while pointing up, where Weiss was dangling off the feet from a giant Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss screamed.

"I said 'jump'…"

"She's going to fall"

"She'll be fine"

"She's falling"

Jaune finally free from his trap in the tree jumped off the branch to catch Weiss while she was falling.

"Just dropping in?" He asked while holding her bride style mid-air before realising he was still mid-air "Oh, god"

Falling on the ground Jaune landed first with Weiss landing on his back.

"My hero" She said while checking her nails.

"My back…" he mumbled.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby told her before taking off to take on the Deathstalker wielding her giant scythe.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine" She yelled after getting hit by the Deathstalker.

While running back to the group and away from the Deathstalker, the giant Nevermore can back and shot out some of its feathers pinning Ruby to the ground.

"Ruby! Get out of there" Yang yelled worried.

"I'm trying" She replied trying to get the giant feather out of her red cape.

She looked up to see the Deathstalker's rise high to end her. As the Deathstalker prepared to strike her with its tail, she braced herself for pain, but that pain never came. As she opened her eyes she saw Weiss standing there with a giant wall of ice between her and the Deathstalker with its tail stuck in the ice.

"You are so childish" Weiss said annoyed.

"Weiss?"

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." She continued "And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll try being… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this"

"You're fine"

"Ah, it's that the Ice Princess's isn't completely made of ice" Grant said.

"Guys that thing is circling back." Jaune said.

"RUUUUUUN, PICK YOUR DAMN RELIC AND RUN!" A voice called from the forest before a group of four people can running out of the forest.

"Why?" Freya asked.

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" The girl in knight armour from earlier yelled "JUST DO IT!"

As she finished her sentence an absolutely enormous Ursa emerged from the forest followed by at least a dozen Ursa Mayors and Ursa Minors. The enormous Ursa was more than 20 feet. _How did a giant creature like that hide in a forest?_ We didn't question her anymore and just picked a relic.

"Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs, there is no point in fighting these things" Ruby said.

"Run and live, That is an idea I can get behind" Jaune said.

"Great now pick your damn relic and run that giant Ursa and its pack are getting closer and the damn bird is still flying around" The girl in knight armour said while picking a relic.

We all did the same and began running north. As we ran we saw a bridge leading the cliff we needed to go to too finish our initiation. The giant Nevermore flew over our head and landed on the tower _Great it is blocking our escape route._

"Well that great" Yang said before the Deathstalker and enormous Ursa came charging out of the forest.

"Oh, man, run" Jaune said before running away from the Deathstalker and Ursa Uber with Pyrrha following him. We also ran from our cover.

"Nora distract it" Ren told her.

She dodged the feathers the Nevermore shot at her and took her weapon from her back. She shot several pick grenades at the Grimm which exploded on impact. She didn't see the Deathstalker behind her. When it almost grabbed for Ren and Blake attacked it with their weapons.

My sister, Grant, Tyler, Me and the group of strangers were distracting the Ursa Uber. We all ran towards the bridge. Ren and Pyrrha took some more shots at the Deathstalker. While we were all on the bridge the Nevermore came back and hit the bridge. We all got shot in different directions. Yang, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Freya and Tyler all landed near the tower. Ren, Pyrrha, Blake, Grant, The group of strangers and I got shot back at the Deathstalker and Ursa Uber.

The group of strangers, Grant and I took on the Ursa Uber, while Blake, Ren and Pyrrha took on the Deathstalker. Jaune saw, Ren, Blake and Pyrrha struggling with the Deathstalker and said they needed help. Nora is response to this shot him towards them with her hammer before jumping over riding her hammer. She hit the Deathstalker, but the Deathstalker knocked her away with his stinger. She flew back and hit Blake. Blake fell off the bridge but picked herself up by throwing her weapon at the nevermore and riding it while hitting it on its back.

Meanwhile we were facing down the Ursa Uber. The giant thing was just swing around like a mad man. But when it started charging at us I got a little bit scared because seriously if a giant bear came charging at you, you would also get scared. It got even worse when the guy in black and grey stood in front the Ursa with a smile on his face and not moving a bit as the Ursa Uber came charging at him. _Is that guy crazy or something._

"Move you idiot! That thing is going to squash like a bug if you keep standing there" The girl in knight armour screamed.

"Nah, I'm good" He said with confidence as he kept standing on his spot.

As the Ursa Uber came closer he got in a defensive position. When the Ursa hit him nothing happened he still stood in the same position and the giant Ursa fell to the ground.

"WHAT?!" we all asked.

"I'll explain it later" Was his answer "First we got to kick this teddy bears arse"

"You heard the man, attack"

We all attack the Ursa, when it got back up and swung its paw at us, I ran forward activating my Semblance on its maximum and met its giant paw with my mechanical arm. A loud shockwave rocked the earth as we made contact. I heard its arm crunching indicating that I broke its arm.

"I broke its arm, move, we can take this ugly thing" I yelled at the others.

"Okay, move I don't want to hurt you" Grant said "If I do I won't hear the end of it, and your sister while kick my arse"

He charged at the Ursa Uber with his giant dual-sided axe raised above his head. The girl in knight armour also charged swinging her giant hammer at the Grimm. The girl in a dress also ran forward wielding her two swords, she stabbed her swords in the Ursa's eye before continuing hacking at its head. The blind guy from earlier had no weapons but still charged at the Ursa _He is absolutely crazy attacking a Grimm that size with no weapons._ As I finished that thought he summoned a giant see through sword and stabbed it into the head of the Grimm killing it.

"Nice"

We all looked to the cliff to see Ruby decapitate the giant Nevermore. The Deathstalker was nowhere to be seen so we guessed it had also been killed.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, From this day forward, you will work together as… Team CRDL (Cardinal) Lead by… Cardin Winchester" Headmaster Ozpin said.

Next Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha and Nora took place on the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, The four off you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper) Lead by… Jaune Arc, Congratulations, young man."

Next The team me and Grant fought with against the Ursa Uber.

"Sinya Blossom" The girl in knight armour walked onto the stage, she still had her armour on but held the helmet in her hand showing the world her Pink eyes and long pink braided hair (even while it was braided it was longer than Yang's hair), her hammer was strapped on her back.

"Arin Cobalt" The short blue haired fox faunus took place next to Sinya, she wore her Red knee length dress with blue accents and red high heels, she also had a huge scar running across her face, both her swords were placed at both sides off her body at her hips.

"Pryce Zephyr" The blind guy took place next to Arin, he wore a light grey hoodie with a zipper running down the middle, dark grey pants and Black combat boots, he also wore a pair of light grey fingerless gloves. He had no visible weapons.

"Roland Skyre" The last member off the team stood next to Pryce, he wore a black bullet proof vest over a dark grey tank top, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He had both off his guns strapped on his back.

"The four off you retrieved the black Rook pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team SAPR (Sapphire) Lead by… Sinya Blossom.

They went off the stage.

"Grant Combs" Grant stood on the podium. He wore his futuristic black and purple battle armour. His weapon was in his hands.

"Freya Tayler" Freya stood next to Grant and give him a kiss on the cheek _WAIT, WHAT?_ She wore a black corset with light blue highlights, a black leather jacket, black skirt with light blue highlights and long black leather boots with blue soles. Her hair was black with light blue tips one side was shaven. Her weapon on her left side off her body.

"Luke Tayler" I stood next to my sister giving her a weird look. I wore a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black fingerless glove on my non-mechanical hand. My pistol in it holster on my side and my mechanical arm shown. My black hair was done in a faux hawk with blue tips. I also had a giant dragon tattooed on my non-mechanical arm.

"Tyler Gem" Tyler stood next to me, he wore a black tailcoat with nothing underneath it showing the world his chiselled abs and muscular chest (I could hear some girl swooning over his bare chest and abs), dark green jeans. Black sneakers. Eclipse was strapped on his back and Sar & Eon were strapped on both off his hips underneath the tailcoat.

"The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team GFLT (Gold) Lead by… Grant Combs."

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four off you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby) Lead by… Ruby Rose"

Yang tackled her sister in a hug at this news.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an.. interesting year"

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY** I **ONLY OWN MY OC'S**


	3. Chapter 3

The Golden Opportunity

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 3 Making friends and enemies

When the ceremony ended each team went to their own dorm room, our dorm room was next to Team RWBY's room, on the opposite side off the room was Team SAPR's room, next to their room was team JNPR's room. After getting to our room we all changed into our night wear and almost immediately after I hit my bed I was asleep.

We were woken by the sound of someone blowing on a whistle. _Goddammit, who the fuck is already awake and thought it was a good idea to blow on a whistle?_ I looked around the room to see Grant and my sister cuddling in bed, after the ceremony they explained that they were together for about 2 years. _Guys please do that somewhere else._ Tyler was also looking around looking very annoyed at the fact that he had been woken this early.

"Mornin'" he said when he saw I was awake.

"Mornin'" I replied while yawning and stretching.

Again we heard the damned whistle that woke us up. It came from Team RWBY room. I got up and walked to their room to ask if they please would stop with the whistle.

I opened the door and saw the girl decorating their room _Oh, right that's something we also need to do._

"Mornin'" I told them to get their attention.

They all looked at me and Yang stared at me with a smile. I don't think Weiss was fully awake yet because she still had her pajamas on and looked at me while yawning. Blake just gave me a weird look, and Ruby quickly looked away with a blush on her face. I was about to ask why they were all looking at me like that, until I remembered I still was in my pajamas which consisted of loose fitting sweatpants and nothing else.

"Uhm… Well, this is awkward" I said also blushing. "I was just coming to ask if you could stop blowing on that whistle, it's not the most pleasant sound early in the mornin'" I quickly said before disappearing back into our dorm.

Tyler already wore his uniform, which consists of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt and a red bowtie (normally with a normal tie).

Grant was apparently in the bathroom, and Freya was combing her hair.

I pick up my uniform and started putting it on mine was the same as Tyler's but I wore the normal tie. I fitted snuggly, until I moved my left arm (the mechanical one) and the sleeve ripped off.

"Great, just my luck" I said sarcastically.

"I'll do a lot on this school, but I won't wear a noose in disguise" Grant said as he walked out of the bathroom wearing his uniform. It was the normal uniform but without the tie and he wore two decorated bracelets.

"Seriously who would wear a thing like that?" He said before looking at me "Ow"

"It's okay, sweetie, you don't have to wear it" My sister said. "Now if you will excuse me I still need to put on my uniform so the bathroom is mine" she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

About two minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wearing her uniform, she wore a red plaited skirt, full-length stocking, a brown jacket with a tan vest, a white shirt and a red ribbon tied at the collar.

"Alright were already" Grant asked.

"Yeah" the rest of us replied.

After saying that we heard a crash in the hall we all looked to see team RWBY running down the halls yelling something about classes, Team SAPR and JNPR were also leaning out of their doorway.

"Oh shit, that's right" I said before getting smacked across the head by my dear sister

"No swearing" She said.

"Fuck you" was my reply before sprinting down the hallway, the rest followed along with Team SAPR and JNPR.

* * *

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names." Our professor named Peter Port said during his lecture. Ruby was already sleeping and Tyler had decided that he found the window more interesting. Grant was also sleeping. "But I, merely refer to them as prey, Haha"

Nobody responded to his attempt as a joke so he continued "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." He continued his lecture. "Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses! Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… The very world!" he exclaimed raising his fist in the air.

"Eyyy-yeah" Another student replied also raising his fist in the air.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story", of a young, handsome, man" _I can see where this is going_ "Me" _I knew it!_ "When I was a boy, blah, blah, blah" I fell asleep almost the same moment he started telling his story.

I woke up at the end of his story. Guessing he was about to ask something I slapped Grant so he would also wake up.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honourable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise. So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked. Weiss and Grant raised their hand.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent" He said while gesturing to a rattling cage no doubt holding a creature of Grimm.

Grant stepped onto the podium and Weiss went to grab her weapon.

"Should you not grab your weapon MR. Combs?" The professor asked.

"Nope, don't want to dirty my weapon with the blood of a single Grimm" Grant said.

"Aha, a young man with confidence, I like it"

When Weiss returned she had her weapon at her side.

Her team cheered her on.

"GO WEISS" Yang yelled.

"Fight well" Blake said while waving a Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY" Ruby told her.

WE also cheered Grant on.

"Kick that Grimm's butt, sweetheart" Freya yelled at him.

"Just don't take to long" I said.

*zzzzzz* I slapped Tyler so he would wake up. "Oh, uhm, go fearless leader" Tyler said still half asleep.

"I'm trying to focus" Weiss replied.

"You really need to loosen up" Grant told her "They're just cheering us on"

"Shut it" she said with a glare.

"Alright. Let the match, begin" Port said wielding an axe and blunderbuss mix, and slashing the lock off the cage holding the Grimm. A Boarbatusk came charging out of the cage and immediately ran at Weiss, she side stepped while slashing at the Grimm. It now changed directions and charged at Grant. HE just stood there and when the Grimm was about to hit him he kicked the Grimm in the face. This sent the Grimm skidding across the floor.

The Boarbatusk stood up and charged at Weiss she tried to slash it across the face but her Rapier got stuck in the Grimm's tusks. Grant charged at the Grimm and decked it in the face with a solid punch. This broke one of its tusks and freed Weiss's weapon.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armour underneath-"Ruby said.

"Stop telling me wha-" Weiss yelled at Ruby.

At this point Grant had picked up the Boarbatusk and threw it at Weiss, he had enough of her complete lack of respect toward her leader so he decided to show it in his own way.

"What the" Weiss yelled angry when the Boarbatusk hit her.

"Now you either start showing some respect towards your leader, or I'll punch it into you!" Grant yelled. "You might think you should be leader, but Headmaster Ozpin made a choice, sure it was not in your favour but acting the way you do won't change his decision!" He yelled angry.

"Now, now, students you have to fight the Grimm not each other."

"I'm not fighting alongside someone with so little respect" They both said.

Grant just walked up to the Boarbatusk and broke its other tusk using his hands, after that he stabbed the Grimm with its own tusk, effectively killing it. He then got off the stage and took place in his seat.

"Well said "I told him.

The bell rang and everybody got out of their seats and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Weiss" Ruby ran after her after class

"What" she said angry.

"Are you really mad at me because you weren't appointed to be leader?"

"Yes, I trained and studied my whole life, just so I could become a huntress then when I go to Beacon I meet someone who has skipped two years, and after that she becomes my partner and get appointed leader of the team, I deserve better than just being a follower, I think Ozpin made a mistake in appointing you to be leader" She told Ruby before walking off.

* * *

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well" Ozpin said appearing behind Ruby.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She asked sadly.

"That remains to be seen"

"What do you mean?"

"It's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He said. "Do you?" He asked getting closer.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, it's a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it."

* * *

"Professor Port?" Weiss asked after seeing him stand outside.

"Ah, Miss Schnee, to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I liked your lecture"

"Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true huntress in you"

"You really think so?"

"Most surely"

"Hmm, something's troubling you."

"Yes sir"

"Dear, girl confess to me your strife"

"Well, just as that idiot Grant Combs said, I-I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY"

"That's preposterous" Port said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"I've believed in Ozpin for many years, and the man has never once led me astray"

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude" He explained.

"How dare you"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted"

"That's not even remotely true…. Well, not entirely true."

"So, just like Mr. Combs said, the outcome did not fall in your favour. Do you really think acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" He said recounting her and Grant's argument during his lesson "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savour what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be" As he finished he walked away leaving Weiss to think about what he said.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since school had started.

We (Team RWBY, JNPR, GFLT and SAPR) all sat at a couple of tables after finishing combat class, in which Jaune got his ass handed to him by Cardin Winchester. Nora was recounting a dream she had (and over exaggerate every detail, which Ren corrected), Jaune was just poking his food with his fork, Pyrrha looked worried at him, Yang, Ruby, Tyler, Sinya and Arin, were listening to Nora's tale, I was studying, Blake was reading one off her infinite amount off books, Roland, Pryce and were just eating , Weiss was busy with her nails and Freya and Grant seemed too busy with something else.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked voicing her concern.

"Uh, Oh, Yeah! Why?" he responded.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby answered.

"Eh, guys, I'm fine… Seriously, look!" He said before laughing nervous.

Then I heard someone laughing and turned to see who it was. IT was Team CRDL mocking a Rabbit Faunus.

"Cardin's has been picking on you since the first week of school" Pyrrha continued.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes"

"He is a bully" Ruby said bluntly.

"Oh please… Name one time he's 'bullied' me.

We listed several occasions were Cardin had bullied Jaune.

"I didn't land far from the school…" he said as we recounted Cardin shoving him into one of the rocket-propelled lockers and punching in a random code.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask…"

"OOH!" Nora got up "We'll break his legs" She said with a psychotic smile on her face.

"Guys, really, it's fine!" Jaune said getting up "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone"

"Yeah that is what makes it even worse" Grant replied angry. He absolutely hated bullies, as did I.

"Ow, that hurts" The Rabbit Faunus said.

After seeing him pull her ears I switched my arm into gun mode and aimed it at him, Freya quickly got in between the barrels and Cardin.

"Move, Sis, you're in the way of me and my target"

"No, ya won't shoot another student (not in the cafeteria at least)" she said. "Besides we'll let Grant handle this, that way I will be more fun that way"

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked looking at where Grant was supposed to sit, only to see he was not sitting on his spot but standing behind Cardin Winchester with a **very** angry look on his face.

"Oh" we all said knowing what was about to happen.

"Remove your hands from that girl's ears and get out of the cafeteria, before I make sure you won't touch anyone anymore" Grant said.

"Nope" Was Cardin's reply as he squeezed even harder at the Girl's faunus ears.

This made Grant absolutely pissed. He grabbed Cardin's arm and squeezed so hard until he heard a bone snap.

Cardin quickly retracted his broken arm.

Now she was free the Faunus girl quickly ran away.

"You dare touch me" Cardin screamed at Grant.

"You didn't listen" He said angry.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" Cardin yelled.

Before Cardin could do anything he was thrown across the room after a single hit to the face.

"YOU DARE TO HIT ME?! YOU ARE DEFENDING A FILTHY FAUNUS!"

"Repeat that one more time and you won't see the light ever again" Grant yelled.

"You are defending a filthy Faunus" Cardin repeated in a mocking tone.

In a second Grant was on the other side off the cafeteria were Cardin was and punched Cardin square in the face. After that he grabbed Cardin by the head and slammed him into the ground face first. Cardin got up still wearing a smile on his face he went to punch Grant with his unbroken arm but Grant reacted quickly by grabbing Cardin's arm and twisting it behind his body. Cardin kicked Grant of off him and massaged his arm and went for another punch. Grant blocked this punch with his arm, but Cardin broke on of the bracelets Grant was wearing.

This revealed to everyone in the cafeteria that Grant was actually a Wolf Faunus and had two White ears on top off his Head and a big white tail.

"Oh, so you are one of the filthy animals, are you" Cardin said.

Grant let out a growl and kicked Cardin in the chest before continuing with a barrage of punches in the gut and in the face. When he was done Cardin was nothing more than a mess, the only thing that saved him was his Aura.

Everyone in the cafeteria did a step backwards as they got scared of the furious faunus standing over Cardin's body.

Freya rushed to his (Grant's) side a quickly took him away to our dorm room. Everyone moved away as they came past.

"What just happened?" Blake just asked completely and utterly confused.

"One second Grant punched Cardin, then Cardin broke one of Grant's bracelets revealing he is secretly a cute puppy faunus then Cardin said something I didn't hear and then after two seconds Cardin laid on the ground" Ruby explained.

Back in our dorm room.

Freya was trying to calm Grant and was slowly succeeding, after he had calmed down she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Tyler and I came in afterwards to check in on him and to inform him that his presence was requested in Glynda's office.

He got up and walked to her office.

30 minutes later he came back with a neutral look on his face. He had gotten a week detention for almost killing another student. But as he left her office he heard her say that he did a good job under her breath.

"Hopefully that learned Cardin to stop bullying, because I don't think he'll get away with 5 broken ribs 2 broken arms and one broken leg, the next time" Grant said when returning to their room. He soon after went to sleep.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**

 **YES GRANT IS VERY AGGRESSIVE TOWARDS BULLIES. IT IS A PROBLEM HE HAS, IF SOMEONE MANAGES TO MAKE HIM MAD HE GOES INTO A FERAL MIND STATE WITH ONLY HIS OBJECTIVE IN HIS MIND (MOST OF THE TIME THIS IS TO GREATLY HURT THE ONE THAT MADE HIS ANGRY JUST LIKE HE DID TO CARDIN)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Golden Opportunity

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 4 Jaune related problems

A couple of weeks after the cafeteria accident. All was back to normal, besides the fact that Grant didn't wear his bracelets anymore and had his Faunus tail and ears out, Cardin Winchester was out of his casts but was still sore after the beating he got from Grant, but even after getting his ass handed to him he still continued bullying, the team and I had to make sure Grant didn't kick his ass again every time he saw Cardin bully someone. He all were in History class trying to listen to a lecture from Profess- Doctor Oobleck, but the man just didn't stand still for more than 2 seconds, if he did it was to take a sip from his coffee.

"Yes *zip* Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus war humankind was quite *zip* quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population on Menagerie. *zips and sips drink and zips again* Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you *zip* it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! *zip* Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! *zips and sips drink and zips again* Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Doctor Oobleck asked.

A student I didn't know, Velvet Scarlatina from team CFVY and Arin Cobalt from team SAPR all rose their hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" The doctor replied "Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! *sips drink* I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! *zip* Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorist believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

*Weiss raises her hand*

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

At this moment Cardin flicked a piece of paper at Jaune's head which caused him to wake up.

"Hey!" he said annoyed.

*Zip* AH, Mr. Arc. Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked Jaune.

"Uhhhh… The answer… The advantage… of the Faunus… had over that guy's stuff" he began while looking over doctor Oobleck's shoulder at Pyrrha who was making gestures with her hand around her eyes. "Um, B-Binoculars!"

*Class laughing, Oobleck taking a sip from his coffee and me and Pyrrha face palming*

"Very funny, Mr. Arc, Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thought on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

*BANG*

"Ow, who the fuck shot me?!" Cardin asked.

Everyone in the lecture hall turned to the back off the room to see me with my arm in gun mode barrels still smoking and aiming at Cardin.

"The next bullet won't be a rubber bullet!" I warned him.

"Mr. Tayler, please do not shoot other students outside of combat class" Doctor Oobleck asked me.

"Sorry, profess- Doctor Oobleck"

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked him after it sat back down.

"What? You also got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer. It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark"

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep" Blake continued. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure" she finished pointing towards Cardin Winchester.

Cardin stood up with his fist raised at was about to walk towards Blake.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat *zip* you and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings"

At the end of the lecture everybody, except Cardin and Jaune, left the room.

"You can go I will wait for Jaune" Pyrrha said.

"Okay" Ren answered

"I'll wait with ya" I told her.

 _ **In the classroom**_

*Sips drink*"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is *sips drink then sets mug down* It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, So! History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it… you're destined to repeat it. Pages 51 to 91! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along"

When they walked out of the classroom, Cardin shoved Jaune so he falls to the ground. Pyrrha helps Jaune up after seeing this.

"You know, I really will break his legs" she said. "I have an idea"

Jaune looked at me confused and I just shrugged.

"Here, come with me!" she said before pulling Jaune with her. I just followed the two off them.

 _ **On the rooftop**_

We walked to the edge of the roof and looked to Beacon tower.

"Luke, Pyrrha, I know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not.. THAT depressed." Jaune said while looking over the edge. "I can always be a farmer or something.."

"NO!" We both said grabbing him and dragging him back.

"That's not why I brought you up here!" Pyrrha said.

"Jaune, we know you're having a difficult time in class" I began.

"And that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so…"Pyrrha continued.

"We want to help you (ya in my case)" we both said at the same time.

"W-what?"

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said.

"You two think I need help?" He asked

"No, ya don't NEED it, it would just make things easier for ya"

"But you just said that I NEED help." he said.

"Nope, we didn't we, just said we want to help ya"

"Jaune, everybody could use a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us" Pyrrha told him.

"You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" I continued.

"You guys are wrong" Jaune told us while looking away. "I-I don't belong here"

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do!" Pyrrha said

"No, I don't!" He said annoyed. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, I didn't go to Combat School! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this academy!" He explained "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"What?!" I asked.

"But, why" Pyrrha asked.

" 'Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My Father, My Grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

"Then let us help ya" I said. "And besides, ya think Ozpin doesn't already know ya cheated your way into his academy? He knows what my semblance is, even while I never revealed at my Combat school what it was so there was no written information about it, I only told my sister and my parents, they all promised to not tell anyone, So I think Ozpin also knows ya cheated, but he let ya stay, so he sees something in ya what even ya yourself don't see"

"Wait, you have your semblance unlocked?" Pyrrha and Jaune asked.

"Yes, but that is beside the point, Jaune let us help ya, to become the hero ya want to be"

"But what if I don't want help? I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Ya think heroes never get help form others?"

"I know they do but, I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you two understand"

"We do but, ya said it yourself that ya weren't good enough, so ya had to cheat, we want ya to show Ozpin that he made the right decision to let ya stay at his Academy" I told him.

"But if I can't do this on my own.. Then what good am I?"

"Come on man, ya know ya are good for something, during initiation, even while I was busy fighting the Ursa Uber, I could hear and see ya strategize and order the people around ya, and ya know what? They listened, that shows something, ya might not be the muscle of your team but ya certainly are the brains of it, No offense to Pyrrha and Ren."

"Sorry guys, but I want to do this alone" He said.

"Just know that the offer is on the table" I told him.

"Come Pyrrha" I told her while walking away.

"If that's what you think is best" She said sad before walking away with me.

 _ **Couple of days later in team JNPR's room**_

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked while jumping on the bed.

"He's become rather scarce ever since he's been fraternizing with Cardin." Ren said while checking his guns.

"That's weird. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest" Nora said before falling on her bed.

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing" Pyrrha said.

What they didn't know is that Jaune was at the door holding it slightly open.

After hearing the conversation Jaune closes the door.

"Hey Jaune" Ruby said behind him.

"What the?!" He said spooked.

"Long time no see" she continued.

"Yeah a bit too long" I said joining the conversation. "What's with ya, one day you're scared of Cardin Winchester, next time is see ya you're like best friends with the fucker."

*sigh* "He overheard our conversation on the rooftop a few days ago. Now he is holding said information above my head, threatening to spill it to Ozpin if I don't do what he wants" Jaune said.

"What conversation, and what is he holding above your head?" Ruby asked us.

"Nothing, I just did something stupid, and as I said now Cardin is holding over my head" Jaune said. "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea"

"Not this craps again"

"But what if I'm right what if it's a bad idea? What if I'm a failure?"

"Nope" Ruby replied.

"Nope?"

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Mmm… Nope" Ruby replied again.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff"

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might've even been a failure the first day we met. But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because-" he began

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We all do, even if Luke isn't their leader. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you."

"Thanks, I think I'll go take a walk outside right now Ruby, but thanks, you to Luke." He said before walking off.

"That was one hell of a speech ya gave there Rubes" I told her.

"Eh, he needed one so… What was that all about in the beginning, what were you talking about on the rooftop?"

"Ya should ask him not me, I'm not gonna tell things in his place" I told her before walking to my dorm room. "Night, Rubes"

"Goodnight Luke" She said also vanishing into her own dorm room.

 _ **The Next day in the Forest of Forever Fall**_

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful" Professor Glynda told us "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!"

"C'mon, buddy! Let's go" Cardin said to Jaune carrying a white box with jars on top of it.

We were gathering sap in groups, each with our partner, Tyler and I were almost done collecting our share of sap, I looked around to see Ren filling a jar and handing it to Nora, the moment Ren turned his back to Nora she quickly drank the freshly collected sap and handed the jar back to Ren who had a confused look on his face.

We were almost done when we heard a distant roar.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

"What a roar? Yeah we heard it" Sinya replied unstrapping her Warhammer from her back.

Then we saw Team CRDL running past straight into Yang and Tyler. They both picked them up as they were screaming "URSA! URSA!"

"What? Where?" Yang asked Russel.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel told her.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said.

"You two, go with them! There could be more" Pyrrha told Ren and Nora.

"We'll also go" Grant said gesturing to himself and Freya "Tyler and Luke you also coming?"

"I'll come with you" Tyler told them dropping Dove Bronzewing.

"I'll go with them and see how Jaune's doing" I told him.

We ran in the direction Russel had pointed us.

As we got to a clearing we saw a Ursa Mayor attack Cardin.

"Oh no" Pyrrha said.

"Serves him right" I said with a smirk.

"Luke that's not nice" Ruby said.

"But it's true" I said.

As the Ursa Mayor was about to finish Cardin, Jaune quickly stepped in between the two with his shield raised to block the hit.

As Weiss was about to help Jaune Pyrrha quickly said "Wait!"

Then Jaune pushed the Grimm back at little with his shield before slashing it across the chest with his sword. The Ursa reeled back before trying to smash the boy with its paw. Jaune quickly sided rolled to avoid being crushed. He then jumped over another swipe but then got hit by another strike. This send him sliding back a little.

After regaining his balance he charged at the creature but got hit in the back. He fell face first onto the ground. He picked himself up and checked his Aura on his scroll. He was in the red, but he still decided to charge at the Ursa Mayor. He swung his sword at the creature and the Grimm swung its paw at Jaune. Seeing that Jaune was about to get hit Pyrrha raised her arm and adjusted the position of his shield. This caused the paw off the Ursa to bounce of it and Jaune quickly decapitated the Ursa Mayor.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked Pyrrha after seeing her adjust the position of Jaune's shield with her hand from a distance.

"How did you…" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Luke has his… Uhm I actually don't know his semblance, but my semblance is polarity." She explained.

"My semblance is a passive one, it gives my above human strength, but I can also amplify it which gives me even more strength" I quickly explained.

"Wow, you can control poles, and you are super strong?" Ruby said.

"No, you dunce! She has control over magnetism." Weiss explained.

"Magnets are cool too"

As Pyrrha walked away Weiss asked "Wait, where are you going?

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby said.

"We could" Pyrrha began. "Or, perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret"

As Jaune picked Cardin Winchester up from the ground Cardin said "Holy crap, Jaune"

"Don't ever mess with my team, my… friends, ever again" Jaune told him. "Got it?"

Cardin just stood there is silence.

 _ **Later that day on the rooftop.**_

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as she walked up to the rooftop.

"Yeah, I thought you two were best buds" I said jumping down from the actual roof.

"Pyrrha, Luke, I'm sorry" He said. "I was a jerk. You two were only trying to be nice and I-I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune. It's okay" I said interrupting him.

"Your team really misses their leader, you know" Pyrrha said. "You should come. Ren made pancakes for all of us, no syrup though, you can Nora for that" She said as she and I walked to the exit off the rooftop.

"Wait guys." Jaune quickly said.

We both turned around.

"I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but would you two still be willing to help me?" He asked us. "To become a better fighter?"

Pyrrha turned around and smirked. I knew what she was about to do but I decided to just watch.

She turned around and walked up to Jaune, when she was close to him she gave him a pushing causing him to fall.

"OW" he said.

I laughed in the background.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground" She said.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY I ONLY OWN MY OC'S.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Golden Opportunity

RWBY Fanfic

Chapter 5 Brawl, part one

A few weeks had passed since the accident in the Forest of Forever Fall and since Jaune had accepted mine and Pyrrha's offer to help him train. We trained three times in the week, in the beginning it was hard for Jaune because he wasn't used to a strict work out session and after that a quick spar to see how he had improved. But after a few weeks he got the hang of it and you could see him change (not in a bad way), he got more self-esteem, he got a bit more muscular, and he actually could stand his ground in a fight during Combat Class.

At the end of our last Combat Class professor Glynda said that next lesson we would have a team one-on-one tournament during the next combat class that would take up the whole day (so basically no school), which got us all excited. The team one-to-one rules where: Two team would fight against each other, there would be four battle to begin, each a one-on-one battle (so each team would send one of their member in a random order to battle each other) the victors would go to the next round and then also fight then there would be a 'finale' to see which team would win.

We all would train for the tournament, we didn't know who we would fight so that would make things a bit more difficult.

 _ **The next day (Tournament day)**_

"Alright, students, as I said this lesson we will be doing a team one-on-one tournament, I know you are all excited, but first I have to tell you the rules that apply during this tournament: Every team will be battling another team that will be randomly selected, the battles will be one-on-one and other teammates cannot intervene during the battle. After each battle there will be a winner the winners from each team will press on to the next round, if there are not enough opponents each team will choose two of their team to press on to the next round. At the end their will be a finale to decide the winner between the two teams. After that there will be a team battle to see how each team preforms during a team battle. You will be graded on your commitment during the tournament. Now we will continue to choose the teams that will be battling each other."

As the giant screen behind her sprang to live their where two pictures of teams, they began spinning till they finally came to a stop to reveal which teams would be fighting.

"The first two teams to battle each other are… Team RWBY against Team GFLT" Glynda said.

"Nice" Grant said.

"Oh god, the only team who know of my semblance" I said while looking at Weiss and Ruby. "I hope they didn't tell their teammates that would be no fun."

"Wait? You told them about your semblance?" Freya asked.

"Yeah, I said it at the Forest of Forever Fall"

"Wait, you have your semblance unlocked?" Tyler and Grant said.

"Oh… Yeah forgot I didn't tell you guys" I said with a sheepish grin.

"Really so the team with hot girls knows and we don't" Tyler said. "Of course they do"

"Hey, I'll tell ya afterwards"

" 'Kay"

"The next two team to battle each other are… Team CRDL and Team CVFY"

"Oh this is gonna be good" I said while looking at team CVFY, they were a team of second-year students which sometimes were here during the Combat Class just for shits and giggles and to see other students get beat up by other students, I had no idea they would participate in the tournament.

"And the last two team to battle each other are… Team SAPR and Team JNPR."

"Can I break their legs?!" Nora yelled.

"No Miss Valkyrie, you can't break other students legs"

"Awwww"

"Now, would the first two teams go and prepare for the first battles?"

Team RWBY and Us stood up and walked to the locker room.

When we got back we took place on benches on the outside of the stage.

The giant screen sprang back to life and once again spun pictures of our team, it stopped to reveal the first two to battle each other.

"The first two to start of this tournament are… Freya Tayler and Ruby Rose.

"So I get to fight Miss Reaper? Nice" Freya said while walking onto the stage.

"Don't think I'll go easy on ya just 'cause ya're younger than me" She yelled at Ruby who was on the other side off the stage.

"I already hoped you wouldn't, otherwise it would be no fun when I beat you" The usually awkward Ruby said with confidence.

"Alright…. Three… Two…. One…. Start the match" Glynda said before getting of the stage.

Ruby immediately shifted her weapon into scythe mode and jammed the end into the ground, she quickly shot some rounds at Freya who was able to block most of them. After Ruby was done with shooting she picked her scythe up and used her semblance to close the gap between the two off them within a second. Freya predicted this move and used her own semblance to knock Ruby of her feet.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked.

"My semblance" Freya said with a smile.

Freya's semblance was air manipulation, she was able to control the air to a certain limit around her, this allows her to hover above the ground, use an air push to get her enemy away from her, and like what she did to Ruby knock them of their feet.

"Nice trick but it won't save you" Ruby said activating her semblance once more and hit Freya across the stage just by the force of the attack.

" 'Kay, no more playing nice" Freya said. She grabbed her sword from its belt at her side a ran at Ruby. Ruby readied her scythe for impact but was surprised when the blade form the sword 'released' from the blade and broke off into multiple segments attach to each other by a thin metal cord.

Freya whipped her sword/whip at Ruby who was hit by the full force of the attack. Ruby recovered from the attack and charged at Freya careful of the reach of the whip. Using her semblance she ran between the strike of the whip and slowly closed the gap between the two of them. Once she was close enough she swung her scythe at the other girl knocking her away.

Using her semblance Freya just avoided being eliminated by an 'out of arena'

She picked herself up and connected to segments of the whip back together and ran at the small girl who just hit her. She ducked under a swing from the scythe and slashed her sword at the arm of her enemy. It connected and Ruby let out a yelp because of the hit. Freya looked up at the screen to see she was one the edge of being eliminated and Ruby was well into the yellow. She decided to play it safe and changed her weapon back into its whip mode and whipped it at her downed enemy.

Ruby saw this attack coming and quickly got out of the way. She also knew that Freya was close to being eliminated and she chose to finish it with her rifle. Changing her weapon into its sniper rifle mode she took aim at the older girl in front of her and shot. The hit got deflected but she kept shooting and dodging the attacks from her opponent. While shooting she activated her semblance and shifted her weapon into scythe mode. She appeared behind Freya and smacked the girl over the head with the handle of her weapon because she wanted to knocked her enemy out not kill her.

With this last strike Freya was eliminated from the battle AND the tournament.

"Damnit" Freya said "Got fight, Shorty" She said while standing up"

"You also fought well, Shorty" she said snickering. They both weren't the tallest of people so they started calling each other Shorty, but they both kicked the ass of other people who called them that.

"And that was the first battle, with as winner: Ruby Rose from Team RWBY."

The giant screen once again sprang back to life and once again spun pictures of our team, it stopped to reveal the next two two to battle each other.

"And the next two to fight each other are…. Tyler Gem and Yang Xiao Long."

"Ah, fuck" Was all that Tyler said before walking upon the stage.

"Just so you know" Tyler began "Just because you're pretty won't mean I will go easy on you"

"Really… Real smooth" Yang said while walking onto the stage.

"Alright…. Three… Two…. One…. Start the match" Glynda said once more before getting of the stage.

Yang banged her fists together like she always did before a fight and shot a few times at Tyler before charging at him.

Tyler blocked the shots with Sar & Eon before switching to Eclipse, he also charged at Yang. The two met at the middle delivering a big hit to each other. Yang was knocked back to her starting position and so was Tyler.

"That got us nowhere" Tyler said before running back at Yang and switched his weapon to its gun mode, he shot at Yang who dodged his shots by either evading them or blocking them with her Gauntlets. He then activated his semblance and switch to Sar & Eon. He then lighted the two bladed on fire using his semblance.

Tyler's semblance allowed him to set fire to things he touched.

"Oohh fire, How does the old saying go? Fight fire with fire?" Yang said before activating her own semblance. Her normally lilac eyes turned blood red and her hair lighted on fire. Behind her a large column of fire appeared.

"Nice, lets test that theory" Tyler said.

He charged at Yang with his sword drawn. But what Yang didn't expect was for him to throw Eon at her. It stuck in the ground in front of her.

"You missed" she yelled at him.

"Did I?" He said with a grin of his face.

Then the Ice dust in Eon activated and it immediately made a smoke screen in front of Yang.

"What the fuck?!" She said when the sudden smoke screen appeared.

With her Aura activated Tyler could see Yang because her hair glowed an almost white yellow so she stuck out like a sour thumb. Her put the fire around Sar out and quickly grabbed Eclipse. He changed it into its gun mode and shot at Yang. His hits connected and he took a big chunk out of her Aura.

After getting shot Yang noticed from where the shots came. She jumped up to get out of the smoke screen and shot at Tyler. He didn't expect this move and got hit by the shots. This also took a chunk out of his Aura. They both were close to being eliminated.

Yang still having her semblance active ran at Tyler who had recovered from the surprise attack, he switch his weapon back to its cutlass form and swung at Yang. The hit connected with Yang's fist but due to the nature of Yang's semblance she was now far stronger. She knocked the bladed out of his hands, and continued to punch. Tyler had no other choice than to retreat.

"DAMNIT, my fucking weapon is out of the ring. He drew Sar & Eon only to discover that Eon was still stuck in the ground where he threw it. "Ow, hell because why wouldn't it still be there" he said.

Yang ran at him with her fist drawn back. He also threw Sar at her.

"I'm not falling for the same trick again" Yang said kicking the sword away quickly. What she didn't know is that by kicking it she set of a quick chain reaction that made an explosion, she was knocked back. She looked at the screen to see she was just in the yellow and so was Tyler. But Tyler now had no more weapons so she just shot a couple of shots at him which he couldn't deflect and knocked him out.

"Shit, I thought that would have knocked you out for sure" Tyler said.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" Yang said with a smirk.

"I can see that, so you're pretty and strong?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up or I'll kick you even if that is against the rules" Yang said.

"Ay ay captain" He quickly saluted before getting of the stage.

"And the winner is… Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY. This is the second win for team RWBY."

"Ya tried your best" I said to Tyler as he sat next to me.

"I know" He said.

"The next two who will face each other are…" Glynda said while looking at the screen "Luke Tayler and Blake Belladonna"

"Seems like ya're getting the Princess" I said to Grant.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he said with a smirk, he knew she still wasn't happy with him after he threw that Boarbatusk at her on the first day of the year.

"So, what should I expect?" I asked Blake "A quick decapitation or a shuriken in the back, never know it with ya ninja's"

"I'm not a ninja" Blake said annoyed "How many time do I have to tell you?"

"I dunno ya act like a ninja, ya fight like a ninja and ya read ninja porn during lunch breaks… That doesn't make ya a ninja?"

"WHAT?! I don't read ninja porn!" She said.

"Yes ya do"

"No I don't"

"Then what is ninja's of love about?" I asked. "Last time I read while ya weren't looking it was a porn" I said.

"Okay you win, just don't tell anybody" she said.

"Uhm.. If ya haven't noticed we are in the middle of the stage everybody heard it"

"Shit" She said while her face went a deep shade of red

I laughed at her embarrassment before getting in a battle position.

"You're gonna pay for that Tayler" Blake said.

"It will be worth it, now everyone knows ya read porn during the lunch break" I said while I was still laughing"

"Alright…. Three… Two…. One…. Start the match" Glynda said once more before getting of the stage.

Blake Immediately ran at my with her weapon drawn she shot a couple of bullets at me while getting close. I blocked them with my arm in shield mode. As she got close enough I shifted it into sword mode and our blades met mid-swing. While we were engaged in a long sword fight and both of us didn't get a hit in I decided to use my semblance only a little bit. I still didn't want every to know what my semblance was.

I poured some more strength into my muscles and was able to overpower Blake, I broke through her defences but when I hit her she disappeared into black smoke and appeared behind me, she kicked me in the back of my head which made me stumble forward.

"See, ya're a ninja" I said smirking.

"You may not have your semblance but I do" she said with a confident smirk. _Oh, so Ruby and Weiss haven't told their team that I have my semblance unlocked, I could use this._

"So even your semblance is ninja like, that even proves more that ya're a damned ninja" I said. I knew it would annoy her and I could use that to my advantage.

"I'm not a ninja!" she said running at me with her sword drawn.

"Yes ya are" I said while shifting my arm into shield mode to block the attack and push her back.

After pushing her back I switch my arm into gun mode and began to shoot at her. She used her weapon and her semblance to avoid the bullets. But using her semblance over and over again made her exhausted. While trying to take a breath she stopped for a split second. I used this to shift my arm into its hand mode a punch her across the arena. She barely managed to stay within the arena.

After getting hit Blake switched her weapon into its gun mode and began shooting at me. I switched my arm into shield mode and blocked to incoming bullets. I then shifted to gun mode and began to shoot back. All the hits missed or got deflected. We both took time to catch our breaths we then both charged at each other for another clash, this time is didn't switch to my sword mode but stayed in gun mode, this was not what Blake expected and looked confused when her blade and the barrels of my 'gun' met we both stood there trying to overpower each other, unlike last time I didn't use my semblance but instead grabbed my pistol from its holster and shot her in the leg, it was an earth dust infused bullet so I packed a harder punch than normal bullets, she dropped on her knee and then I swiftly kicked her in the head, then switched to my arm mode and grabbed her by her arm and throwing her out of the arena.

"Ugh, that was a dirty trick you pulled there" Blake told me getting up

"Hey, it worked didn't it, plus ya had the advantage that ya have your semblance unlocked" I told her.

"True, but getting shot in the leg wasn't what I thought was going to happen"

"That's why it worked, I know your fighting style is based on possible outcomes and ya chose for the one with the highest reward and lowest risk, so by keeping my arm in gun mode I lowered your defence so ya wouldn't notice me pulling my gun" I explained.

"Good thinking" She said. "Too bad you can't pull the same trick twice" she then said.

"True, but it worked like a charm" I said with a smile.

"And the winner is… Luke Tayler from team GFLT."

"Damn, didn't know good guy Luke could pull a dirty trick like that" Tyler said.

"Well now ya know" I said.

"Okay and the last match of Team RWBY vs. Team GFLT first round is going to be… Grant Combs against Weiss Schnee" Glynda exclaimed.

"Go get her big guy" I told him "And while ya're at it please get that stick out of her arse"

"I'm not allowed to touch her arse unless I want to get kicked out of our dorm room by your lovely sister" He told me with a smile. "But maybe if I smack her hard enough it will come out on its own"

"Then try that" I said.

"EY! SCHNEE!" Grant shouted while putting his helmet on.

"What do you want?" She said annoyed.

"Are you prepared to lose?" He said now having a slightly robotic voice.

"Are you?" she asked.

"I never lose" He said proudly.

"Sure you don't" she said.

"Alright you two I haven't started the match yet" Glynda said.

"Oh, right"

"Three…. Two…. One…. Start the match" Glynda said.

Weiss started by summoning a glyph and shot an ice shard at Grant, Grant just stood there until the last second, he raised his axe and slashed the shard clean in half, he did it so fast I almost didn't see it.

"What the- How did- WHAT?!" Weiss said.

"Like I said 'I never lose' "Grant said activating the boosters in his suit. He quickly charged at the heiress and swung his axe downward trying to squash the heiress.

Weiss quickly jumped back using a glyph. The ground she just stood was shattered by the impact.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" She shouted thinking about what could have happened if she wasn't fast enough.

"No, if I wanted you dead you would already be dead" Grant said raising his axe from the ground. "Plus I didn't hit you, now, did I?" He said before charging again.

This time he switched his axe into a Warhammer and swung at the heiress, he missed and switch it into its flail mode, the head of the weapon shot towards the heiress but she deflected it using a glyph, she then attacked Grant with a couple of slashed from her rapier. I did little to nothing on his armour.

"How am I supposed to win when I can't damage him because of his armour and can't get too close because the maniac I trying to kill me?" Weiss asked herself.

"Like I said I'm not trying to kill you" He said.

"I looks like you do" She said while still attacking him. She made a giant Glyph and from it came a rain of ice shards. Shifting his flail into axe mode he spun the axe around to deflect as much shards as possible, while he still got hit it did almost nothing on him.

He soon got enough off being Weiss's target practice and ran at the heiress. Not expecting him to be so fast the Princess had no way to defend herself from Grant's onslaught of powerful blows. He kept switching his weapons mode between swings, he attacked so fast you could barely see him moving his arms but the constant dropping of Weiss's Aura was indicating that he was actually attacking her. After about ten blows Weiss's Aura came into the red and the match was over.

"What the fuck are you and what are you made of?" Weiss asked absolutely exhausted from trying to block his moves.

"I'm a dire wolf Faunus, with a semblance that allows me to have reflexes above the speed of light, I even went slow for you." He said.

"So you weren't kidding that you never lose" She asked him.

"Did I look like I was kidding?" He said after removing his helmet.

"How should I know? You were wearing that helmet the whole time" She said.

"Oh yeah, right, kind of forgot that" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"And after the quickest round yet the winner of this match is… Grant Combs from team GFLT" Glynda said. "Alright both teams get ten minutes to rest before we continue"

"What the fuck was that?" I asked him "I thought ya went all out against Cardin but I now see ya were treating him like a porcelain doll…"

"Welp, couldn't have everyone know my moves, now, could I?" Grant said.

"Yeah. But still."

"So, wonder who were gonna fight" Grant said.

"I hope I get to fight Ruby, she might be small but she got accepted to years earlier than all the other students I want to see why" I said.

 _ **After the ten minute**_

"Alright, students, are you ready for round two?" Glynda asked.

"Yup" I answered.

"Sure" Grant said.

"You bet" Yang said.

"I guess" Ruby said.

"Okay let's see, the first fight is going to be… Grant Combs against Yang Xiao Long."

"Alright" Grant said. "This is gonna be fun"

"Kick her arse" I said.

"Will do" He said putting his helmet on.

"Hey, Combs" Yang yelled.

"What?"

"I'll be sure to let you hit me so you can put on a good show for your girlfriend, but after that I'm kicking your ass"

"Always the sympathetic one, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can call it that"

"Alright… Three… Two… One… Begin the match" Glynda said.

Grant grabbed his Warhammer and ran at Yang. Yang also ran at him while pulling her fist back. The two hit each other. Grant's axe met Yang's side and her fist met his stomach. The two went at each other for a couple of minutes both getting some hits in. Yang's Aura was around the middle and so was Grant's. I knew Grant was protected by his armour and that Yang was protected by her semblance. I also knew that with each hit Grant just kept playing in Yang's plan. Her semblance was now running high and with every punch you could see the dents forming in Grant's armour. Grant decided to switch things up a little and using the boosters in his armour he jumped about 10 feet into the air. He then switched the Warhammer into its axe mode and activated his boosters once again. He charged at the ground with his axe held above his head. Just before hitting the ground he slammed the axe into the ground creating a shockwave and a giant crater in the ground.

To our surprise Yang took the whole hit face first, she held her arms above her head and had the axe in her hands. She smiled and tossed Grant aside with his weapon. She then ran at him and used the same trick he did. She jumped into the air and then slammed into Grant. This once again created a shockwave and another crater. When the dust settled we saw Grant standing up with a crack across the visor of his helmet. He grabbed the helmet of his head and threw it aside. He didn't look happy. He charged at her with his weapon still in axe mode and began slashing at her. During one of his slashes he by accident cut some of Yang's hair off.

"He's dead" I said.

"Yep" Ruby said.

The rest of our teams had to take place in their seats to make sure they didn't intervene.

After seeing her hair float to the ground, Yang was furious, her eyes once more turned blood red and another column of fire shot from the ground. She ran at Grant with her fist drawn back and hit him square in the chest. This sent him flying across the arena, he survived by slamming his axe into the ground to stop him just in time. After recovering he charged at Yang with his weapon switching into its Mace mode. He engaged into a close combat fight with Yang, he also activated his semblance and began swinging his weapon at lightning speed at Yang she blocked most of the attacks, but the hits that did lands only increased the strength off her semblance. Drawing her fist back for one final punch she hit him on the side of his head, knocking him out and sending him out of the arena.

He woke up a minute later to see everyone looking at him.

"Aww" He said rubbing his cheek where Yang had punched him. "I feel like I got hit by a truck"

"Worse, you got hit by me" Yang said offering him a hand.

"Yeah you're right, that is worse" He said accepting her hand.

"Good fight" Yang said.

"Same" Grant said after getting on his feet.

"And the winner is… Yang Xiao Long from team RWBY." Glynda announced.

"Good job, Sis!" Ruby yelled.

"Ow, ow, I don't wanna go deaf before the match" I said while putting my hands over my ears.

"The next match is… Ruby Rose against Luke Tayler."

"I've been wanting to fight you for a while, ya've been accepted into Beacon two years early, I wanna see what Ozpin sees in ya"

"To be honest, I have no idea" Ruby replied honestly.

"Alright… Three… Two… One… Begin"

Both Ruby and I began with shifting our weapon into their gun mode and began shooting at each other, we both dodged the bullets fired at each other and kept shooting, eventually I got by one off her bullets which pushed me back, she took this as an opportunity to charge at me changing her weapon into its scythe mode. I quickly regained my balance just in time to see the enormous scythe coming for me. I quickly changed my arm into its shield mode to block the hit.

As the scythe collided with my arm I quickly grabbed my handgun and shot some explosive dust infused bullets at her, she dodged all the shots but I gave me enough time to get her scythe off me and shift my arm into its normal mode, I drew my arm back and punched her in the gut, this send her sliding across the floor.

As Ruby activated her semblance she shot towards me, I almost dodged the hit but she was too fast, she hit my right leg, which tripped her and send me sliding back. I decided to use my semblance because I wanted to preserve my energy for the match against Yang, and because Ruby knew off my semblance I didn't have to hold back on it. As she stood up I grabbed her by her cape and threw her away using my semblance. She recovered by shooting her scythe backwards, that send her flying towards the ground. I saw where she was going to land and ran over there. As she was about to hit the ground I punched her back into the air, before jumping into the air myself. When I was at the same height as her, I slammed her back into the ground. She hit the ground and created a crater. I landed on my feet and looked at the screen, Ruby was in the red which meant she was eliminated, while I still had most off my Aura.

"Ugh, your semblance sucks" Ruby said getting up.

"No, let me correct ya, 'my semblance sucks for the one I'm using it against'" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." She said also smiling.

"And the winner is… Luke Taylor from team GFLT"

"Good job, little brother" Freya yelled form her seat.

"Who are ya calling little, I'm bigger than ya" I yelled back.

"Shut it" Was her response.

"Alright, students, take a short break then we will continue for the finale"

 _ **After the short break**_

During the short break I had told my team members what my semblance was and how it worked. I made sure that no one heard what I was saying because I still wanted my semblance to be a mystery for the others.

"So this is going to be a match of two incredibly strong people, Yang is super strong and you're super strong. Both of your styles are based on punching the opponent and both of you are too stubborn to realise when the other is overpowering you, This is going to be a long fight" Tyler said after I explained my semblance.

"I guess it's" I answered.

"Alright, students, are you ready for the finale?" Glynda asked once both Yang and I were standing in the arena.

"You bet" Yang said punching her fists.

"Hell yea" I said.

"Alright then… Three… Two… One… Begin the match"

As expected both Yang and I ran at each other and drew our fists back, once we connected it became a flurry of punches, since I knew how her semblance worked I kept hitting her light so I didn't power her semblance up to much, but as her semblance grew stronger I had to punch harder just so she didn't notice, after about three minutes of punching we both jumped back and switched our weapons into their gun mode and began shooting ,running and dodging. We both got some hits in and then once again charged at each other to punch each other, since it is the style we both prefer it was once again a couple of minutes before we broke apart. We were both exhausted but didn't want to give up.

Yang decided to use her semblance to its fullest and a giant fire column appeared behind her with a blink her normally lilac eyes turned a blood red and she charged at me. I also decided to use my semblance even though I knew it would only power up her semblance but otherwise I would stand a chance. We both charged at each other and began punching. With each punch a shockwave rocked the arena and dust flew into the air.

We once again broke apart but this time I grabbed my handgun and loaded it with gravity dust infused bullets. I aimed at the ground and shot. The immense recoil from the shot launched me into the air. Once I began descending I changed my arm into its shield mode before I rammed the ground I landed only a couple of inches away from Yang and created a crater on impact. Yang was launched backwards but was saved because she shot a couple of shots behind her. We now both were on opposite sides of the arena. We both decided to take a small pause before continuing. We both charged at each other. We both drew our fists back and when we met our fists hit each other. Then something happened none of us expected.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH" I yelled and hit the ground.

The force off the hit was so strong my mechanical arm was literally ripped from the fake socket it was placed in. I grabbed the place where it used to be attached. And tried my hardest not to look at it. I could feel that even the socket was gone and I held flesh and bones.

Yang stopped and looked at me before approaching me and kneeled beside me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had no idea I punched that hard" She said so fast I almost didn't understand.

"Ya couldn't have known" I said between breaths.

"But still even if you didn't have a mechanical arm it would have shattered the bones in a normal arm" she continued.

"No they wouldn't have, everyone has aura, it covers most of our body, but because my arm was mechanical the aura wasn't as strong as it was in other places" I explained.

"But-"

"No buts, it happened, it hurts like a motherfucker, but there is nothing ya can do about it, look at I from the bright side, ya won, I can't fight without my arm" I said looking at her and smiling.

*sigh* "Guess you're right" Yang said also smiling.

"Okay, students, you can have a break, I will take Mr. Tayler to the nurse's office along with Miss. Xiao Long and Miss Tayler, because they can explain." Glynda said trying to calm everyone down. It wasn't every day you would see someone's arm get blown off.

"Thanks, Miss Goodwitch" I began "But this is a problem I can handle myself"

"No, young man, you, miss Xiao Long, miss Tayler and I are going to the nurse's office and get that arm and wound checked out"

*Sigh* _I hate nurses always too sweet and pitiful, seriously it's not the first time my arm malfunctioned, although it's the first time it was blown off along with the fake socket._ "Alright, I'll come with" I said before getting out with the help of Yang.

 _ **At the nurse's office**_

"What happened?" The nurse asked when she saw Yang, Freya, Glynda and I walk in with Freya holding my mechanical arm and socket, Yang supporting me, I didn't need support but I knew she already felt bad and thought I would help me, and Glynda with a concerned expression.

"We were holding a tournament, Mr. Tayler and Miss. Yang got into the finale and punched each other so hard that Mr. Tayler's mechanical arm come off along with the fake socket it was in." Glynda explained.

"So what do I need to do?" The nurse asked.

"It would be nice if ya could put the fake socket back." I said "I first need to fix the arm before putting it back"

"Alright, if you could lay down on that treatment table, while I get the needed equipment for the operation."

 _God it hate operations, but this one is needed._

"Then, Miss. Xiao Long, Miss Tayler, and I will go back to class."

"Can I wait here until he is done?" Yang and Freya both said at the same time.

"Very well, you may wait outside the operation room"

"Thanks" they both said before heading to the waiting room.

I had lay down in the meantime and watched as the nurse grabbed her equipment.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Tayler but could so help me pick out the right equipment, I have never had to place a socket into one of the students body before"

"Off course, you'll need a…" I explained

 _ **Half an hour later after the operation**_

I walked out of the room to see both Yang and Freya waiting for me. Once they saw they quickly got up and walked towards me. They both hugged me when they saw I was okay.

"Goddammit, cut it out both off ya, I fucking hate hugs" I said try to get myself out of the death grip both of them had on me, but that wasn't as easy with one arm. "Could ya fucking stop it?!"

"Nah" Yang said.

"What she said"

"Ya girls will be the death of me, I swear to Oum let me fucking go!"

" 'Kay, no need to throw a fucking tantrum" Yang said.

"How's your arm?" Freya asked.

I held the broken mechanical arm up.

"It has seen better days, but nothing a little time can't fix"

"Do you need help with it?" Yang asked.

"How much do ya know 'bout mechanical arms?"

"Not much about arms, but I did make my bike all by myself"

"Fine ya can help, just don't get in the way. Now I believe it's team CFVY against team CRDL, I hope we didn't miss too much" I said before walking in the direction of our Combat Class.

"Shouldn't ya be restin' " Freya asked.

"Why should I?"

"You literally had your arm blown off about half an hour ago…" Yang pointed out.

"So…?"

"Really?" Yang said.

"What? Just 'cause I miss an arm won't mean I'll miss all the battles, I already missed enough of them"

"Is he always this stubborn?" Yang whispered to Freya.

"Yep"

 _ **Back in the combat class**_

When we arrived back in the combat class we just saw the end of the battle between Coco Adel, team leader of team CFVY, and Cardin Winchester.

"Alright… And the victor is… Coco Adel from team CFVY"

"Don't ever touch my team again Winchester" Coco said while walking off the stage.

"Ah, it seems Mr. Tayler, Miss. Tayler and Miss Xiao Long are back" Glynda said. "How are you feeling young man?"

"I'm feeling fine, what is it with everyone and thinking that I'm hurt, sure it hurt when it came off but it wasn't the arm that hurt, it was the socket coming out"

"Okay, that is good to hear, please take place next to your team"

"Will do"

"Next battle will be… Russel Thrush against Yatsuhashi Daichi"

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

 **I'LL USE THIS END SECTION AS A WAY TO DESCRIBE TEAM GFLT A LIITLE BIT BETTER AND MORE IN DEPTH**

 **Team Leader**

 **Name: Grant Combs**

 **Race: Faunus (Dire Wolf)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapon: Blakaut (Dual sided axe/Flail/Warhammer/Mace)**

 **Semblance: Lighting Reflexes**

 **Partner: Freya Tayler**

 **Appearance: Light skin tone, Purple messy hair, purple eyes, muscular, White Faunus ears and tail.**

 **Gear: Black/Purple futuristic combat armour (think about Halo's armour), when he is not wearing his armour he wears a solid black t-shirt, black jeans, and purple sneakers**

 **Height: 7.2 feet (1 inch bigger than Yatsuhashi Daichi)**

 **School Uniform: Normal Beacon Boy uniform without the tie.**

 **Personality: Kind, Hates Bullies, Short-tempered, Charming, Helpful.**

 **Extra Information: Boyfriend of Freya Tayler, when made angry goes into feral mind state.**

 **Team Member**

 **Name: Freya Tayler**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapon: Shrade Celesta (Sword/Segmented Whip)**

 **Semblance: Air Manipulation**

 **Partner: Grant Combs**

 **Appearance: Light skin tone, Shoulder length, half shaven black hair with light blue tips, light blue eyes, large claw scar across her back.**

 **Gear: Black corset with light blue accents, black leather jacket, black combat skirt with blue accents, Knee length high heel boots.**

 **Height: 5.3 feet (1 inch bigger than Ruby Rose)**

 **School uniform: Normal Beacon Girl uniform with her high heel boots on.**

 **Personality: Kind, Fearless, Optimistic**

 **Extra information: Twin Sister of Luke Tayler, Girlfriend of Grant Combs**

 **Team Member**

 **Name: Luke Tayler**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapons: Dyscord (his mechanical arm) & Yggdrasil (Pistol which can shoot dust infused bullets)**

 **Semblance: Increased strength (passive, but can be enhanced at will)**

 **Partner: Tyler Gem**

 **Appearance: Light skin tone, Black with dark blue tips faux hawk, Muscular, left arm is mechanical, large dragon tattoo on his right arm, dark blue eyes**

 **Gear: Dark blue sleeveless hoodie, black cargo pants, black combat boots, black fingerless glove on his right hand**

 **Height: 6 feet**

 **School uniform: Normal Beacon Boy uniform but the left sleeve was ripped off.**

 **Personality: Socially awkward, stubborn, hates bullies, hates hugs.**

 **Extra Information: Twin Brother of Freya Tayler**

 **Team Member**

 **Name: Tyler Gem**

 **Race: Human**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapons: Eclipse (Cutlass/Burst rifle) & Sar & Eon ( Sar is an Fire Dust infused short sword and Eon is an Ice Dust infused short sword)**

 **Semblance: Can set fire to things he touches**

 **Partner: Luke Tayler**

 **Appearance: Light brown skin, blond chin length comb over with shaved side, muscular, skull tattooed on his chest, dark green eyes.**

 **Gear: Long black tailcoat worn open without anything underneath, dark green jeans, dark green sneakers**

 **Height: 6.2 Feet**

 **School uniform: Normal Beacon Boy uniform but wears a bowtie instead of a normal tie**

 **Personality: Social, Calm, Likes to flirt**

 **Extra Information: When he eventually gets angry he loses control over his semblance and lights everything he touches on fire.**


End file.
